Enrage
Enrage is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as a dark red globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Enrage is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within the player's central field of view at the cost of EVE. When the polyp bursts, it emits a sound effect like an angry scream and splashes the target with a red liquid substance. The affected enemy immediately becomes hostile towards all targets in sight for a short time. If Enrage is used on an enemy when no other targets are present, the player will become the object of aggression. Enrage can be used on Splicers as well as Big Daddies, but does not affect Security Bots or Turrets. Even though the effect is temporary, targets that damage each other will continue to fight to the death even after Enrage wears off. History Enrage was made by Yi Suchong for his client, Fontaine Futuristics. At the time, it was named Lot 44. In one trial, the Plasmid was tested on a subject named Roland Wallace. The effect was nearly immediate, and he attacked the medical staff around him. The body of a nurse was left at the scene of the accident, a handsaw through her neck. Presumably, she was killed by Roland. The Audio Diary of this event can be found in the Medical Pavilion. Properties ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Enrage can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 120 ADAM. Combat Strategy *This Plasmid is most effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. This highly reduces the probability of the player being targeted by an affected enemy. *Splicers and Big Daddies that are attacking each other will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench, as they are considered unaware. *Enrage is best used when Splicers other than Spider Splicers and Houdini Splicers are targeted. These two types of Splicers tend to move and evade defensively much more than attack. Always target the strongest or healthiest Splicer. *Enrage can be used on a Big Daddy, either causing him to kill all the Splicers in the area, or causing him to fight another Big Daddy. The Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid is a useful counterpart to Enrage for this reason, as it will allow the player to force a Big Daddy to follow into an area that he otherwise would not travel to. *On the easier difficulty settings, Splicers only rarely come in groups, which renders this Plasmid somewhat useless. However, it is always useful if there is a Big Daddy in the area. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver reduces the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *If the player is using this Plasmid as a means of escape, Natural Camouflage may come in handy. Appearance Enrage.png|''Jack wielding Enrage.'' Video Behind the Scenes *The Enrage Plasmid was originally called Splicer Irritant when the game was in development, which manifested into a green color. It also functioned differently. A target hit with the Irritant would become the enemy of all other Splicers, rather than being angered to the point of attacking others. It was also a smaller and murkier green ball, the idle animation of which was of Jack repeatedly squeezing it, spurting out liquid. This can be seen in the video "Hunting the Big Daddy."Hunting The Big Daddy at GameTrailers.com *Enrage is indirectly in BioShock 2 under the new name of Hypnotize. It combines its original effects with that of the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid. *In BioShock 2, Enrage is generated by certain ADAM mutated plants, called Hypnotic Polyps, in the labs of Fontaine Futuristics. References de:Zorn es:Enfurecer fr:Rage ru:Ярость Category:BioShock Plasmids